


Family Ties

by shadowsfan



Series: The Storm Lords Biker AU [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baratheon brothers, Biker Gang AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis' relationship with Davos is progressing nicely but Stannis' relationship with his brothers is not.  A domestic interlude in the Storm Lords biker AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

Stannis struggled to concentrate but the proper words eluded him.  It had been a mistake to try and draft a letter while relaxing on the sofa with his back settled against Davos’ chest.  Most nights they ended up like this, hanging out together in Davos’ tiny apartment.  Sometimes Davos made dinner.  More often they had takeout.  Davos favored the Thai place around the corner but Stannis preferred seafood, grilled or fried it didn’t matter.  Afterwards they crashed on the ratty sofa and talked for hours, watched television, or just made out.  It was all very domestic and not at all what Stannis was used to, but it was beginning to feel like home. 

Stannis’ pen froze on the half empty page and his eyes slowly closed.  Davos was kissing that one particular spot just below his left ear where the black ink of the stag tattoo, the Baratheon family crest, stretched above his collar.  Davos’ kisses funneled every thought in Stannis’ mind to the exact point where warm lips connected with bare skin. He leaned his head back into the touch as Davos’ tongue made all too brief contact.  How could a simple kiss undo him so completely?

“Davos,” Stannis shuddered at the sensation of Davos’ beard prickling the back of his neck.

“Mmmm?”  Davos murmured, though Stannis knew he wasn’t really listening.  Strong fingers were busy working the tension from Stannis’ shoulders through the soft fabric of his t-shirt.  Davos was definitely in the zone and if Stannis allowed him to continue another second there would be no hope of finishing his work.  Davos’ hand slipped beneath Stannis’ shirt causing him to pull away abruptly and retreat to the opposite end of the sofa.

“Fuck, Davos! I really need to get this finished tonight.”

Davos’ eyes crinkled in amusement, “Who’s stopping you?”

Stannis answered with a pointed glare.

“I’m just helping you relax so you’ll think better.  In fact,” Davos stretched his leg, bare foot sliding up the inside of Stannis’ thigh, “an hour's diversion might do you some good.”

Stannis shoved Davos’ foot aside.  “Your diversions tend to last more than an hour.  Stop trying to seduce me and help me finish.  You of all people know how important this is.”

Davos exhaled a frustrated sigh, rubbing a hand through his graying hair.  “You win.  Read me what you have so far.”   He sat up, digging for the crumpled pack of Camels in his back pocket.

“Dear Renly.”

“Wait.”  Davos frowned.  “ _Dear_ Renly?”

“It’s a standard salutation, and he _is_ my brother.”

“Doesn’t matter.  I can practically see the eye roll now.  You know how he loves to mock you.  Don’t give him a reason.”

Stannis took the pen and made a strikethrough. 

“Renly, it has come to my attention that your gang, Hell’s Fury, has been encroaching upon established Storm Lords territory.  The frequent altercations and petty vandalism does neither of our clubs any good and only serves to draw the attention of the authorities.  I am asking for your cooperation in controlling your members and putting a stop to the hostilities immediately.  I propose that we meet at a neutral location-”

Stannis stopped abruptly, tossing the pad and pen aside.  “Who am I kidding?  Renly won’t listen to me.  He never has.  Renly does what he wants, never giving a thought to the consequences.”

“Maybe Robert can talk some sense into him?”

“Robert is in San Quentin,” Stannis snapped, eliciting a pointed look from Davos.  Davos could always see right through Stannis’ bullshit.  He knew damn well how much it pissed off Stannis that Renly would listen to the advice of his older brother, the convicted felon, over his own. 

That was the way it had always been with the Baratheon brothers.  Robert had always been the fuck up, Renly had always idolized him for it and Stannis had always stood by him in spite of it.  After the deaths of their parents they’d ended up in foster care, but at least the Cressens were decent people and the brothers had been placed together. Then, Robert had fucked it all up and joined a gang, landing himself in juvenile hall and leaving sixteen year old Stannis to try and finish high school while keeping Renly out of trouble.  Stannis still remembered lying in bed, unable to sleep because his muscles ached so badly from working at the docks after school, and Renly’s voice carrying through the thin wall telling his friends about his badass brother Robert who was in the Storm Lords.   

Two months before Stannis’ graduation the Storm Lords went to war with the Stone Dragons.  Stannis didn’t give a fuck about Robert’s gang or a turf war, but he couldn’t let his brother get stabbed to death in some alley in Chinatown.   All that the Baratheon boys ever had was each other.  He and Robert had fought side by side that day.  The Stone Dragons went down hard, their leader shot dead, and Robert became king of the biggest gang on the South Side, little brother Renly worshipping at his feet.  Stannis left them to their victory and signed up for a stint in the Navy.

When Stannis’ tour was up he tried to reconnect with his brothers.  Robert had insisted he become a member of the Storm Lords, although Stannis had never really fit in, disapproving of most of their activities.  Renly constantly made jokes at his expense, laughing at his choice of motorcycle, a classic Indian over the fashionable Kawasaki, and the plainness of his jeans and t-shirt wardrobe.   Appearances were everything to Renly and Stannis hated anything that smelled of pretentiousness.  He’d never understood why Robert had selected him to lead the gang after he was sent up to the pen.  Maybe he thought the cops would take one look at his straight arrow brother and leave the Storm Lords alone until he got out.

“Hey.”  Stannis realized that Davos had been patiently watching him.  “I can hear your teeth grinding from here.  What aren’t you telling me?”

“Robert isn’t pleased with my leadership of the Storm Lords.”

“You mean the way you’ve been legitimizing the organization?”

“Eliminating the chop shop and the drug distribution has curtailed Robert’s revenue stream.”

“Ah.”  Davos exhaled a cloud of smoke.  “He doesn’t care that the bike shop has become more profitable under your management?”

Stannis shook his head, “I’m sure that when Robert gets out he’ll want to welcome Renly back into the fold and return things to their former status quo.”

Davos slowly ground his cigarette out into the ashtray.  “So we’ll convince Renly that your way is better.”

Stannis snorted, his lips pressed into a bitter smile.  “Right.  This letter will certainly change his mind.”

“We’ll start with the letter and if that doesn’t work we’ll think of another plan,” Davos said with an easy smile.

Stannis met Davos’ gaze and lost himself in those impossibly expressive eyes of his.  Eyes that somehow saw everything; all of the doubts, all of the false bravado, all of the self-pity and _still_ managed to look at him like he was the best thing that had ever happened to Davos instead of it being the other way around– and Stannis knew that it was _completely_ the other way around.  Suddenly Renly and Robert didn’t matter so much.  _We’ll think of another plan._   Davos had said _we_.  In that moment Stannis realized that he wasn’t alone anymore.  He and Davos were in this together, and that was more than enough for now.

“It’s too late to worry about this tonight.”  Stannis stood, taking a strong hold of Davos’ hand and pulling him to his feet, relishing the look of pleasant surprise on his face.   Davos didn’t resist as Stannis steered him gently toward the bedroom.  In the doorway Stannis stopped abruptly, wrapping his arms around Davos from behind and pressing his mouth against Davos’ ear.

“Thank you, Davos-  for everything,”  he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Vana for looking this over and giving me great advice. Also thanks to the incredibly talented artist, Orb01 on Tumblr who created drawings set in this AU (and invented Stannis' stag tattoo).


End file.
